The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In environments where multiple devices having wireless communication capabilities are being utilized, there may be a high probability of interference from the wireless signals transmitted by the devices. For example, in mass equipment testing environments, the high probability of interference from wireless signals may cause the amount of equipment that may be tested at one time to be limited, which is inefficient and often unrealistic to achieve desired production rates. Further, in devices having multiple signals propagating within the single device, there may exist a high probability of interference among the signals, which may negatively affect one or more of the signals within the device.